Terrell Anthony
Summary Terrell Anthony is a Project X field agent, and a supporting character in the Red Alert, Tokyo! verse. He was the former partner of Chase Tyrane, and is now a member of Tadayoshi's team stationed in Tokyo, Japan. Backstory Terrell was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City, and spent much of his time in school studying the sciences; Intrigued by the ability to alter the human genome, he hoped to one day join Project X as a chemist, in order to study the various molecular changes that occurred as part of the experiments. However, at the age of 17, his brother was killed in the Time Square Massacre; This drove Terrell to instead join Project X as a supersoldier when he was 22, in order to protect his family and friends. After making a name for himself in the organization as a particularly tough agent, he was eventually paired with another unique agent-Chase Tyrane-and the two bonded over their similar goals. He and Tyrane were part of a mission to track down Agent A, but failed; When Tyrane left Project X, Terrell continued his work as an agent, working smaller missions on his own and occasionally leading larger groups of non-''amplificata'' humans. After being contacted by Tyrane and helping him work to uncover Agent A's plan, he sent information regarding the location of the FOAB to Tadayoshi and gave Tyrane's last message to his family. Later, Terrell would be stationed in Tokyo, Japan, and join Marguerite as part of Tadayoshi's team. Appearance Terrell stands at 5'9" and weighs 192 pounds. He generally can be found with a smile and a cheery attitude, and much like his former partner Chase Tyrane, tends to dress very well when off-mission. Personality Terrell is determined to do what he can for the safety of others at almost any cost. However, after Chase Tyrane (his former field partner) left Project X to become a bountyhunter, he has difficulty trusting Chase or those close to him. He is generally a happy person, but has a notable sarcastic streak, especially when things aren't going his way. He is very interested in the various fields of science, and will eagerly talk about whatever he happens to be looking into. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A normally; 8-C '''with Flight Jets '''Name: Lieutenant Terrell Jones Anthony Gender: Male Age: 37 (Born December 18th, 1979) Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: Room Level normally; Small Building Level '''with Water Absorption; '''Building Level with aid from Flight Jets and water absorption (Is the physically strongest amplificata in Project X; Was able to casually smash through concrete buildings during training, and could stop a tank with a punch)) Speed: '''Up to '''Subsonic '''Travel Speed via Body Control (Can run at nearly 100 mph); '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed (Using Body Control, he can add more muscle mass for a strike, increasing his speed and strength; Outpaced Chase Tyrane during sparring); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Reactions are comparable to most other high-end amplificatae) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(is considered the physically strongest ''amplificata currently working in Project X) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ with Body Control Durability: Superhuman+ durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights; comparable to Tadayoshi); Can survive much longer than normal humans or even many amplificatae from serious wounds, due to his ability to use advanced body control Stamina: High Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Many Miles with guns Standard Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; Beretta 90-Two w/10-round magazine and flashlight/laser aiming module attachment, worn on a drop leg holster on his right thigh, with 2 extra magazines; small emergency mag-lite; NRS-2 Gun-Knife; belt-mounted flight jets like the ones used by Tadayoshi and Chase Tyrane; Various pocket items, such as phone, keys, etc. Intelligence: Very High (Was studying to become a chemist before joining Project X; Also possesses considerable technical training, knowing how to operate and maintain several forms of machinery and vehicles, notably helicopters) Weaknesses: Can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; He has no healing factor (he can only repair muscle tissue, and he can not repair large quantities of muscle or regrow limbs), meaning that without medical assistance anything that would be lethal to a normal human is potentially lethal to him, with the exception of blunt force trauma; Using Body Control for extended amounts of time is physically taxing, and requires extra concentration Powers and Abilities: Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to electricity and burns; Superhuman strength, speed, flexibility, agility, durability, and reactions; Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Extreme Stamina; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously). Expert martial artist, with black belts in Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Muay Thai, Judo, Akido, and Krav Maga; Body Control (is able to control the amount of different hormones in his body, repair muscle tissue and create increased muscle tissue for short duration; Can slow or speed the various processes within his body) Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kytygys15's Pages